Kiss And Suck
by FallenAngelChuzlet
Summary: Another Ed/Roy smut story. Personally I can't stand this story and wanted to give up, so I had to get my friend Mickey Mouse 2010 to finish some of it for me. Maybe you'll enjoy it. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI LEMON DON'T READ THIS!


**A/N: **This was meant to be a song fic to 'Kiss and tell' by Adam Lambert, but I gave up with that. So I decided to just turn it into a smut story, and it mearly killed me writing this! I actually couldn't finish the 7th and 8th paragraphs before the end and had to get my mate, mickey mouse 2010, to finish those 2 paragraphs for me cause I really can't stand this fic at all. But I would get killed if I didn't post it after so much work, so hope you at least enjoy it. **And if you don't like Ed X Roy stories with guyXguy action (men sleeping with men) then DON'T READ IT!**

Kiss And Suck

Hot, wet tongue touched Ed's lip as he fumbled to get a grip on the taller man's jacket. He eagerly opened his mouth so the older man could explore it. A tongue caressed his as it easily took over the wet cavern that was Ed's mouth, and continued its search for pleasure. All too quickly the heat and caresses left his mouth. Ed whimpered as the other man moved to suck on Ed's neck, the chibi murmured his name, "_Roy_", and did nothing to conceal the lust that was building up within him. The heat from the flame alchemist's touch felt like it was burning through Ed's clothes. Ed shivered as a gloved hand ghosted under his shirt and traced the outlines of his muscles. He bit his lip to try and stifle his moan.

Roy chuckled at Ed's self restraint, though he couldn't blame the younger man for trying to stay silent; his brother and the rest of Roy's team were only outside the door to Roy's office. However he did miss the amazing noises Ed would make when Roy teased him. He moved, trailing kisses along Ed's neck, until he reached an ear and gently nibbled at the sensitive lobe.

This seemed to be as much as Ed could take as he let out a small moan; clearly still trying to hold himself back. He smiled against Ed's neck enjoying the sounds that bubbled past the younger man's lips. Roy moved to nip at Ed's collar bone –one his favourite places to tease Ed- and sucked at the sensitive skin leaving his mark in the form of a large red spot as Ed gasped and his eyes closed, clearly enjoying the pleasure from it.

Roy was rather enjoying teasing Ed, but the younger man was starting to get a little impatient, "Stop...teasing me...Ro-Ahh!" Ed's eye's snapped open as the colonel bit down on his collar bone. Roy smirked and looked Ed in the eyes, as he made an audible 'gulp'. Roy quickly snaked a hand into one of the draws and stuffed the small bottle into his pocket. Then he grabbed the front of Ed's black t-shirt in one hand and wrapped his other arm around Ed's waist.

Roy pulled Ed in for a deep, passionate kiss and manoeuvred them towards the comfortable, cosy, black leather couch, since the edge of the desk didn't seem the most comfortable place for what Roy had in mind. Ed didn't seem to even notice until he feel backwards on to the couch and made a relived sound, obviously glad to be rid of the sharp wood protruding into his back, and Roy was quick to close the gap between them closing his mouth over Ed's again.

His hand slid into his pocket and brought out the bottle of lube, and coated his hand with the liquid, one lone drip missed and landed on a section of Ed's exposed stomach. Grinning, Roy leant down and slowly licked it off as Ed let out a whimper; his eyes were heavy lidded and became glazed over with lust. Roy reached down with his clean hand and undid Ed's belt buckle and then used it to explore the fullmetal's body underneath him, as his lubed up hand slipped below Ed's waist band. Ed's half lidded eyes closed completely as he felt Roy slowly close a hand around his erection.

Ed moaned as the hand gently started to pump his hard on erection. Roy leaned in close and sped up as Ed's moans encouraged him, He could feel his own erection grow, but this was all about Ed as he knew it too dangerous for anything more and he would just attack Ed later back at his place. A smirk grew on his face at the thought and his hand moved faster.

Ed's moans got louder and louder, he didn't care if anyone heard him anymore, it was impossible to stop himself. When Roy's hand suddenly vanished from his length and before Ed had a chance to complain at the loss, the hand was quickly replaced by a warm mouth. Ed's breath caught in his throat as Roy brushed his tongue against the tip, and pinched a nipple between his thumb and finger. He swirled his tongue around Ed's length, tasting the pre-cum, then took it in deeper. Ed opened his eyes in shock, as Roy took him in all the way, making Ed gasp. "Roy how are" Ed didn't have time to finish his sentence, before Roy swallowed, causing his throat to constrict around Ed's length, pulling him closer to the edge.

Roy looked up at Ed in time to see his eyes open in shock. He knew Ed's reaction was because Roy was deep throating him, which was something he had never done before. Roy smirked as Ed relaxed again, and closed his lust ridden eyes again. Roy took this into his advantage, as he rubbed the sensitive nub of Ed's nipple with his thumb, causing Ed to whimper in appreciation. Roy could see Ed was close to finishing, and moving his head, he slowly bobbed his head up and down, just enough so he could flick his tongue over the tip each time. Ed felt the heat building, and knew he couldn't hold it any longer, and with a horse shout of Roy's name he came. Roy heard Ed scream his name, and pulled away just in time to stop any of the thick liquid going in his mouth. Roy saw Ed grimace as the cum spilt out onto his thighs.

Ed slowly opened his eyes and relaxed into the sofa as warm arms wrapped around his torso; pulling him into a hug. Roy slowly stroked his back, helping relax Ed even more. He cuddled close to warmth of the flame alchemist; Ed liked how they practically fit into each other's arms as he brought his own arms around Roy, though it still bugged him that he was smaller than the colonel. Ed just started to drift off when there was a jab in his side and he frowned. Opening one eye, he glared at the older man smirking next to him. Roy leaned in and practically purred in his ear, clearly well satisfied with the end results, "We should clean you up, before the others come to see what's taking so long." Ed turned and looked at Roy properly; he couldn't believe how smug the man looked right now. "And how exactually do you plan on doing that?" was all Ed could manage, since he was still struggling to stay awake.

Roy's eyes sparkled and he got up, leaving Ed to complain about the loss of warmth. He watched Roy walk over to desk draw again and he took out a cloth. Ed couldn't but wonder how the colonel hadn't been caught by the higher ups with these things in his desk at inspections. Roy eagerly walked back over to where Ed was still relaxing on the sofa. He quickly hopped back onto the sofa so that he was kneeling at Ed's feet with the cloth in his left hand and mischievous grin on his face. He slowly draped the cloth over Ed's lower thighs and gently wiped away the cum that was left there from their 'activities'.

Roy moved slowly up towards Ed's upper thigh and ghosted over his length just barely touching the tip as Ed moaned, "Thought you were meant to be clearing up, not trying to make a bigger mess!" The older man chuckled and apologised, "Sorry guess I just got a little caught up in your moan." He finished cleaning Ed up while resisting the urge to attack the alchemist again. Roy tried to get the worst off of his shirt but gave up and just shrugged his jacket back on to cover up the mess as Ed got dressed and ran around trying to find his elusive sock. After 5 minutes of cursing and tantrums Roy pulled the sock out from under the sofa and threw it at the chibi who was halfway through another tantrum, earning him a curse and pillow in the face. Roy was first to leave the office laughing as another pillow sailed over his head, through the open door and landed at Alphonse's feet. Ed came running out afterwards to see his brother.

"Brother. Would you stop messing about? We're supposed to be going to meet Winry in a few minutes!" Al was chastising his brother as he walked toward the door to the corridor and Ed followed behind rolling his eyes. To their left Havoc went to get a cup of coffee and noticed a crumpled piece of paper on Lieutenant Hawkeye's desk.

Curiosity got the better of him and Havoc picked up the tatty ripped report which he guessed Ed must have thrown onto Hawkeye's desk when he had first entered the office, "Geez boss, your paperwork is awful," the second lieutenant said out loud as he began to read the report, "and you destroyed another building? Is there anything your good at?" Ed gave him a glare when Roy spoke up, loud enough for even the people in the hallway, through the open door, to hear him, "Well his paper work may be awful but there are some areas where he very much excels." And with a suggestive wink at Ed he walked over and placed a gentle kiss on stunned alchemist's lips. Then looked down towards Ed's trousers, looked at each member of his team and left the room with his favourite smug smirk on his face.

The whole office, Ed included, stared at their colonel in utter shock. Slowly all heads turned towards Ed as a blush attacked his face and he started to stutter and mumble, "I-I-That-Y-You-It's-We..." Slowly Al dragged his brother out of the room, past the people in the hallway that had frozen in their tracks at the colonel's comment, apologising as Ed's face turned as red as his coat.

~The End~


End file.
